AL FINAL DEL TUNEL HAY UNA LUZ
by chikynena
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji unas chicas de 17 años son amigas desde la infancia dulces y tiernas llevan una vida feliz más que todo porque Sonomi mama de Tomoyo conoció a un hombre que se llama Fujitaka kinomoto se enamoraron y ahora se han casado viven una vida feliz hasta ese fatídico día que se convertirá en su pesadilla pero se encontraran con algo mas
1. Chapter 0 PASADO

_CAPITULO CERO_

 _Hola a pedido de mis lectoras pues he removido la historia para que se pueda entender un poquito más la historia sí espero que les guste_

 _ **Pasado**_

 _Un día en la ciudad de Tomoeda una chica de ojos verdes esmeralda destellante se encontraba plácidamente dormida hasta que_

 _Ring Ring (el despertador)_

 _-Sakura: _ ya se me hizo tarde y el primer día de_

 _Se levantó se cambió en tan solo 5 minutos ya estaba más que lista para ir a su primer día de instituto y se disponía a bajar para desayunar_

 _ **En el comedor**_

 _-Sakura: _ buenos días papa_

 _-Fujitaka: _buenos días hija tengo que decirte que hoy en la tarde vendrá Sonomi_

 _-Sakura: _ últimamente viene a menudo verdad papa que me ocultas_

 _-Fujitaka: _ hija te lo diré en la tarde si necesito hablarte de algo importante (serio)_

 _-Sakura: _bueno estaré en la tarde gracias por la comida ahora me voy_

 _-Fujitaka: _ que te vaya bien hija dile a Tomoyo que venga contigo_

 _-Sakura: _ se lo diré (gritando ya que estaba lejos de su papa_

 _ **En el instituto de Sakura**_

 _-Sakura: _ buenos días Tomoyo_

 _-Tomoyo: _ buenos días Sakura_

 _Bueno pasaron las horas de clases y Sakura en el receso le conto que su papa estaba un poco extraño y así paso hasta que las dos se dirigieron a casa de Sakura junto con Tomoyo_

 _ **En casa de Sakura**_

 _-Sakura: _ya llegue_

 _-Fujitaka: _ qué bueno que hayas llegado_

 _Sakura y Tomoyo se dieron cuenta que Sonomi y Fujitaka se encontraban los dos juntos así que estaban preparando la merienda (lo que se de las escuelas allá en Japón terminan y llegan tarde a casa así que por eso es la cena o merienda no sé cómo dirán allá pero aquí en mi país se dice merienda así que lo dejare así)_

 _-Sonomi: _ hija quiero decirles algo importante_

 _-Tomoyo: _ dime mama que pasa sabes que te apoyo_

 _-Fujitaka: _ me da gusto saber eso de ti Tomoyo_

 _-Sakura: _ papa sabes que conmigo también cuentas_

 _-Sonomi: _ gracias bueno como sabrán hemos estado saliendo y queremos dar el siguiente paso Fujitaka me pidió matrimonio y he aceptado con unos ojos soñadores_

 _-Fujitaka: _ que dicen ustedes_

 _Las chicas quedaron mudas pero después saltaron de alegría y festejaban que iban a ser como hermanas con toda la familia se habían puesto de acuerdo que vivirían juntos inmediatamente así que a la mañana siguiente ellos se mudaron; y se casarían al cabo de un mes_

 _ **Un mes después**_

 _La boda de Fujitaka y Sonomi fue realmente hermosa algo sencilla pero elegante a la vez en la recepción había muchas flores decorado por Tomoyo y Sakura ellas fueron las más felices ahora si eran una familia de verdad a Sonomi se podía ver la felicidad ella llevaba un vestido blanco hasta un poquito más debajo de las rodillas y pegado a su cuerpo con un velo de novia muy largo con zapatos de tacón plateados habían sido algo maravilloso_

 _ **Tiempo después de la boda**_

 _Todo estaba marchando bien hasta que vieron que algo no marchaba bien así que Fujitaka pidió dinero prestado a un conocido dinero ya que muchos bancos lo habían negado así que como garantía de pago le dejo la casa_

 _Makoto se portaba muy bien con la familia pero tenía intenciones de obtener a las chicas así que se hizo muy amigo tanto así que Fujitaka lo quería como un hermano_

 _Hasta ese fatídico día en que ocurrió el accidente donde estando conduciendo se quedaron sin frenos y se accidentaron_

 _En el hospital casi conscientes Makoto llego a verlos y Fujitaka le pidió de favor que trajera un abogado no podía dejar a sus hijas abandonadas así que le pidió a Makoto que cuidara de Sakura y Tomoyo._

 _CONTINUARA…._

 _ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEL PASADO FELIZ DE SAKURA Y TOMOYO ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN UN POCO MAS LA HISTORIA_

 _DEJEN REVIEWS SIIII HABER QUE LES PARECIÓ_

 _LAS KIERE CHIKYNENA_


	2. Chapter 1 EMPIEZA LA PESADILLA 1

_**Pesadilla en pleno verano**_

Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji unas chicas de 17 años son amigas desde la infancia dulces y tiernas llevan una vida feliz más que todo porque Sonomi mama de Tomoyo conoció a un hombre que se llama Fujitaka kinomoto se enamoraron y ahora se han casado viven una vida feliz hasta ese fatídico día que se convertirá en su pesadilla pero se encontraran con algo que no esperaban el amor.

 _ **Un día antes del accidente**_

-Sakura:_ Tomoyo porque no me has despertado (llegando agitada al comedor)

-Tomoyo: _Por más que trate no pude duermes como una roca (feliz )

-Sakura: _ eres mala (con un puchero)

-Sakura y Tomoyo:_ buenos días mama papa (al unísono)

-Sonomi y Fujitaka:_ buenos días el desayuno está listo

Comieron a la velocidad ya que llegaban tarde al instituto mientras las jóvenes reían pero después de un rato una amiga les dijo que el director les mando a llamar

 _ **En la oficina del director**_

-Sakura: _ podemos pasar

-Director señoritas pasen siéntense por favor ( con una cara ensombrecida y con preocupación e incluso incomodo)

-Tomoyo:_ que sucede director (como siempre Tomoyo observadora quisiera ser como ella de observadora)

El director se acomodó y se preparó mentalmente para decirles o que se venía a continuación

-Director:_ no sé cómo decirles esto lo siento mucho (con una tristeza)

-Sakura:_ me está asustando (sintiendo un nudo en la garganta)

-Tomoyo:_ díganos que sucede

Director sus padres tuvieron una accidente y han muerto cuando estaban en el hospital

-Sakura:_ dígame que es mentira (se estaba ahogando y queriendo llorar)

-Tomoyo:_ no es cierto es una broma verdad (comenzó a salir lagrimas)

-Director:_ negando con la cabeza lo siento mucho

Tomoyo y Sakura lloraron demasiado se fueron a su funeral todo era horrible todo era negro para ellas que iba ser de ellas y un montón de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza

 _ **Después del funeral o sea en casa**_

En cuanto termino el funeral llegó una persona un viejo de 45 años a hablar con ellas

-Makoto:_ no quiero darles malas noticias pero sus padres me deben una buena cantidad de dinero y ustedes tienen que pagármelo en esta semana y

-Tomoyo:_ cuanto le está debiendo ( voz preocupada)

-Makoto sumando solo lo prestado son 50000 yenes más los interés serian 100000 yenes

Sakura y Tomoyo se asustaron de donde sacarían dinero para pagarle

-Makoto:_ necesito ese dinero para mañana

-Tomoyo:_ pero no lo tenemos (tratando de razonar con el)

-Sakura:_ si nos esperara (con una voz angustiada)

-Makoto:_ lo siento he esperado demasiado si no tienen para mañana las meteré presas

-Sakura y Tomoyo:_ le dijeron q no hiciera eso

Después de tanto rogar dijo

-Makoto:_ si quieren trabajaran para mí y me irán pagando

En eso entraron sus guardaespaldas y las durmió tanto a Tomoyo como a Sakura

Fin del flash back

Tomoyo en donde estamos porque estamos amarradas

Sakura no lo sé ya desperté así amiga

Makoto desde hoy trabajaran para mi serán esclavas sexuales pero primero dejen examinarlas el introdujo sus dedos en los miembros de las dos chicas

Makoto veo que son vírgenes parece q mejor las subastare y quien pague por Uds. más le darán su virginidad

Sakura y Tomoyo nooo por favor no (llorosa)

Makoto así me pagaran lo que me deben (risa siniestra) y no pueden negarse ya que soy su tutor legal…

Continuara…

Aquí esta una historia q se me ha ocurrido espero q os guste esta historia


	3. Chapter 2 PESADILLA INFIERNO

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado a serena,cerezo,kathyy sakura gracias chicas valen mil…..xoxo**_

 _ **Recuerden que los personajes de sakura card captors no es mio sino de clamp por que si por mi fuera tomoyo y eriol estarían juntos si me gusta mucho ellos a pesar de que en ciertas cosas son parecidos en otras me parecen tan distitntos seria hermoso ver esto al igual que shaoran y sakura tambn los amo bueno pasare a mi historia jaja los kiero**_

 _ **Primer día en el infierno**_

Llegaron a un lugar de mala muerte donde se podía notar claramente que allí estaban mujeres que se dedicaban a ofrecerle sus servicios Sakura y Tomoyo se asustaron asi que en cuanto llegaron a un cuarto

 _ **En el cuarto**_

Tomoyo: ¿qué haremos aquí?

Makoto: aquí ustedes estarán las dos en este cuarto dormirán y estarán aquí después de hacer lo que el cliente quiera hacer con ustedes

Sakura: (llorosa) señor tenga piedad de nosotras no queremos esto

Makoto: pues a mí no me importa solo sé que con ustedes ganare mucho dinero

Tomoyo: usted no tiene corazón

Makoto: lo perdí hace mucho tiempo (risa) en fin estarán una semana ustedes estarán siendo entrenadas para poder dar el mayor placer que se pueda a mis clientes

Tomoyo: esto es una pesadilla despiértenme (suplica y llorosa)

Makoto: esta es su realidad y por cierto se empieza ya con el entrenamiento y si no los tendre que llevar al cuarto de "entrenamiento"

Sakura: es usted un cerdo (con iras)

Makoto: regla numero 1 jamás decir eso a un cliente recibirás tu castigo

Sakura (asustada) que me va hacer

Makoto: solo te enseñare que debes respetar a tus clientes , parece que seras la primera en conocer el cuarto de entrenamiento.

Sakura: ¿A dónde me llevan?

Tomoyo: Sakura no déjenla

Y la dejaron encerrando en ese cuarto una vez encerrada allí empezó a llorar amargamente no sabía que hacer solo rezaba por salir de allí

Estas amigas y hermanas fueron separada por el momento a Tomoyo la dejaron en la habitación encerrada mientras que a la otra la llevaron al cuarto de "entrenamiento"

 _ **En el cuarto de entrenamiento**_

Empezó a sacar unos grilletes y se las coloco a la pobre Sakura quedando aprisionada en esa fría cama le alzo la falda

Makoto: como es la primera vez seré condescendiente y tu castigo será pequeño y le dio unas nalgadas

Sakura derramaba lágrimas de dolor todo esto era una terrible pesadilla y vio cómo su pobre trasero estaba rojo

Makoto: así aprenderás

Fue llevada de nuevo al cuarto donde estaba Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Sakura que te hicieron (con ojos llorosos)

Sakura: que podemos hacer

Tomoyo: primero será intentar ver el terreno que pisamos y elaborar algún plan preguntar aquí muchas cosas mañana empezamos a trabajar

Sakura: si tenemos que dormir mañana era otro día en el infierno.

Asi se quedaron dormidas las dos pensando que será de ellas el día de mañana.

Continuara

Espero que os guste esta historia…. Se acepta sugerencias

Gracias a ustedes

Cerezo por tu review tratare de tomar en cuenta tu sugerencia

Katty que bueno que te haya gustado espero que te guste esta parte de la historia

Serena gracias que bueno que haya logrado engancharte que bueno y gracias

Sakura flor gracias y mil gracias


	4. Chapter 3 ENTRENAMIENTO

_**Al día siguiente**_

-Sakura: Tomoyo soñé horrible

-Tomoyo: ¿me encantaría decirte que fue una pesadilla pero lamentablemente no es así?

\- Sakura: ¿Qué hora es?

-Tomoyo: no lo sé pero todavía creo que es temprano

-Sakura: tenemos que poner en marcha nuestro plan

\- Tomoyo: Es verdad

Fueron interrumpidas por alguien que entro abruptamente

-Makoto: ¿Cómo durmieron mis niñas?, bueno no importa hoy comenzara su entrenamiento para ser dar un excelente servicio

-Makoto dio indicaciones a Tomoyo y a Sakura de atender el bar con ropitas demasiado ajustadas luego de dar indicaciones les dio sus ropas para que se cambiaran y envió a una chica a que les de la teoría y se pusieran a trabajar.

-Sakura: no es justo ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto? (llorando)

-Tomoyo: no podemos hacer nada más que obedecer (con ganas de llorar); por el momento tenemos que inspeccionar el lugar ver si hay como escapar

-Yuri: no hay como escapar créanme lo he intentado por todos los medios pero no se puede

-Sakura: ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yuri: hola soy Yuri zen son nuevas verdad

-Tomoyo: si y tú, oh donde están mis modales soy Tomoyo Daidouji y ella es mi prima Sakura kinomoto

Yuri: hola soy quien las entrenara para esto deben recordar

1 El cliente tiene la razón

2 Ustedes no pueden opinar

3 El cliente puede disponer de ustedes cuando quiera y en el momento que quiera

4 No refutar

En conclusión ustedes son las sumisas las que satisfacen a los clientes ustedes no pueden hacer nada de nada

-Yuri: alguna duda

-Tomoyo: como sabes que no se puede salir

-Yuri: una vez lo intente cuando era más joven

-Sakura: ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Yuri: tengo 30 años

\- Tomoyo: que terrible solo somos objetos de esos pervertidos

-Yuri: así es

Sakura esto es una pesadilla

Yuri tranquila al principio es duro pero luego uno se acostumbra

-Makoto: Yuri has terminado de enseñarle la teoría a las nuevas

-Yuri: si señor

-Makoto: que se pongan a trabajar

Empezaron a trabajar en el bar siendo claro que no faltaba uno que otro borracho que se tratara de propasar pero ellas lograban salirse con la suya tenían una inteligencia y la astucia muy buena aunque Makoto veía eso lo dejaba pasar por que era primordial que ellas tengan su virginidad intacta hasta el lunes que se subastarían

-Sakura: estoy agotada

-Tomoyo: no es para menos

-Yuri: lo han hecho bien chicas

Ya era viernes sus esperanzas se veían cada vez más lejanas de poder salir de aquella pesadilla porque si el lunes serian subastadas al mejor postor , sabían que ese día comenzaría el horror y seria de ahí en adelante el peor de los infiernos, por más que trataron no veían una salida por las noches solo sabían llorar

-Sakura: cada día pierdo la esperanza tomy

-Tomoyo: la esperanza es lo último que se pierde amiga vamos a tenerla hasta el último momento minuto

-Sakura: gracias amiga y hermana

Juntas se abrazaron no sabían que podía pasar el día de mañana lo único que les quedaba era rogar a Dios porque esto terminara c un final feliz

Continuara….

Hola espero les gestee este fic salido de mi loca imaginación gracias a algunas personas que me dejaron reviews sí a ver qué les parece si les gusta lo continuare pero si no ya lo dejare allí

Gracias y mil gracias eso si me alienta y saben me anime a hacer el cap. después de que algunas escritora habían actualizado me alegre tanto que lo empecé a escribir

Los kiere chikynena


	5. Chapter 4 ELLOS

_**ELLOS**_

 _ **Hong Kong**_

 _En una oficina muy elegante se encontraba unos hombres ejecutivos muy importantes de mirada penetrante y muy seria estaban discutiendo acerca de algo; se veían que eran unos galanes_

 _-Shaoran:- Ya me tiene harto esto (gritando)_

 _-Eriol: -que pasa querido primo_

 _-Shaoran:- no te hagas el tonto Eriol sabes lo que pasa_

 _-Eriol: -no sé cuál de los dos problemas_

 _-Shaoran: -hablo de los dos_

 _-Eriol: -hablas que tu madre te presiona para casarte_

 _-Shaoran: _ si Eriol apenas tengo 19 años y solo me manda a esas chicas huecas para concertar un matrimonio_

 _Eriol sabes que este día llegaría según tu madre un li debe casarse a esa edad ; aunque deberías no se encontrar a alguien_

 _-Shaoran:_ ¿cómo para qué?_

 _-Eriol: _piénsalo Shaoran así te libras de las citas a ciegas de tu madre y podrás mantener las apariencias de adicto al trabajo_

 _\- Shaoran: _ crees que hay alguien así además yo quiero alguien con ternura y autentica no quiero que este atrás de mí solo por mi billetera_

 _\- Eriol: solo te digo piénsalo y el segundo problema es acerca de ese estúpido de Makoto_

 _-Shaoran: _ si tengo que hacer q me pague el 1000000 de yenes q me debe_

 _-Eriol: vamos a cobrárselo ahora_

 _-Shaoran: _ es verdad ya es hora de que me pague Eriol nos vamos a japon prepara el avión privado de los li_

 _-Eriol: _como digas primo iremos a la 1 de la tarde asi q ire a preparar el equipaje ve tu también_

 _-Shaoran:_ esta bien nos veremos dentro de 2 horas_

 _Eriol y Shaoran estaban decididos a ir a cobrar lo que Makoto les debía como sea ya que ese viejo los había estafado asi que con ayuda de un detective lo siguió y lo rastreo hasta el lugar donde trabajo esta noche lo cogería y si fuera posible lo mataría allí mismo_

 _ **Dos horas después**_

 _-Lía: _ Sr. Li, Hiragizawa su avión está listo pueden abordar en cuanto diga despegamos_

 _-Eriol: _ gracias enseguida subimos_

 _Eriol y Shaoran dieron la instrucción de que se irían ni bien estarían cómodos en el avión y así fue ni bien se terminaron de abrochar el cinturón el avión comenzó el despegue ahora están rumbo a Japón_

 _ **JAPÓN**_

 _Shaoran y Eriol fueron a pasar su estancia en la casa de campo que tenían_

 _-Shaoran:_ ya llegamos primo_

 _-Eriol: _ A encontrarnos con ese viejo de Makoto_

 _-Shaoran: _ si no lo perdonare a ese viejo_

 _Se pusieron unas gafas y fueron por las calles de Tomoeda buscando el bar donde estaba ese viejo_

 _ **En el supuesto bar**_

 _-Eriol: _ ¿seguro es aquí Shaoran?_

 _-Shaoran: _ estoy seguro pero esto no es un bar esto es un burdel_

 _-Eriol viejo asqueroso_

 _-Shaoran:_ sentémonos aquí_

 _Se sentaron y mientras observaban la situación una chica se acercó y se les insinuaba pero ellos se negaron y la apartaron solo pidieron unos brandis, se lo sirvieron cuando vieron a lo lejos a Makoto así que lo siguieron_

 _\- Makoto:_ estúpidas como fue que hicieron eso , ahora me deben más de lo que debían sus padres si no es porque van a ser subastada al mejor postor y son oro no les pegare pero en cuanto pase las castigare pero por ahora para que aprendan les voy a …..cuando fue interrumpido (enojado)_

 _-Shaoran: _ que les va hacer a las señorita (deteniendo su brazo en el aire), ¿te acuerdas de mí?(enojado)_

 _-Makoto: _ Sr li ¿Cómo ha estado?( Un poco nervioso)_

 _-Shaoran: _ Déjate de idioteces, quiero hablar de negocios contigo, Eriol trae a esas dos muchachas con nosotros_

 _Se fueron rumbo a la oficina de ese viejo que no era gran cosa pero ahora Shaoran tenía en mente algo que hacer_

 _-Makoto:_ dígame lo escucho que negocios quiere conmigo_

 _-Shaoran:_ digamos que usted tiene una deuda y tengo pruebas de eso así q si no quiere que lo meta preso le hare un trato_

 _-Makoto:_ no deberíamos hablarlo con ellas aquí diciendo a la chica de ojos esmeralda y amatista_

 _-Shaoran: _sí que tienen que ver en este trato_

 _-Makoto: _ dígame cual es el trato_

 _-Shaoran:_ tú me debes 1000000 de yenes y supongo que ahora no los tienes te diré algo tú me das a estas dos chicas dame las cosas de ellas y sobre todo su tutoría y quedamos en paz de acuerdo._

 _-Makoto:_ Hará eso solo si le doy a estas chicas. Que beneficio e trae a usted estas chicas_

 _-Shaoran: _ eso no te incumbe solo las quiero y ya me las darás o te fundo en la cárcel (voz firme)_

 _-Makoto:_ bueno pero llevara tiempo esto de darte la tutela así que tendrán que esperar_

 _Eriol que permanecía callado hablo con sus llamadas con sus contactos así que en una hora tendrían listo los papeles que esas muchachas estarían bajo tutela de su primo y de Él sabía lo que haría su primo así que se movió rápidamente_

 _-Shaoran:_ no te preocupes hare que saquen los papeles de la tutoría esta misma noche .Eriol por favor…._

 _Eriol:_ ya estoy en eso Shaoran_

 _Después de un tiempo llego el abogado con dos papeles uno donde el tutor de la señorita Sakura kinomoto estaría bajo el poder no sabían de quien y Tomoyo de no sabían quién pero aunque a regañadientes acepto firmo por que Makoto se libró de la prisión solo por entregar a esas 2 chicas y aparte la deuda había sido cancelada_

 _Eriol cogió a Tomoyo de la mano y la saco de ahí lo mismo hizo Shaoran con Sakura así que se fueron al coche donde estaban_

 _En la limosina Sakura y Tomoyo no sabían que pasarían con ellas pues dos tipos ahora son sus dueños que serán de ellas_

 _Continuara_

 _Oooo siiii otro capitulo mas termiado espero review siiii espero q les guste gracias portodo preguntass ahí me las hacen si y mil gracias a mis lectoras nos leeremo en el siguiente capitulo esto se pone cada dia mas interesante…. Bueno eso espero Psdta esto pertenece a Clamp sii no es mia la historia si es mia sacada de mi loca imaginacion_

 _Las kiere chikynena_


	6. Capítulo 5 Ellas

___**ELLAS**_

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

 _Un nuevo amanecer comenzaba con las chicas sabían que hoy sábado era el antepenúltimo día que estarían a salvo pero el lunes iba a ser inevitable lo que se avecinaba_

 _-Sakura: _ buenos días Tomoyo_

 _-Tomoyo: _ buenos días Sakura_

 _-Sakura: _ creo que es hora de trabajar_

 _-Tomoyo: _ si es verdad sabes no quiero que llegue el lunes esto es una angustia amiga_

 _-Sakura: _ estamos en las mismas_

 _Se vistieron con sus ropas ajustadas aunque no era de su gusto no tenían otra opción ya que debían demasiado dinero al cerdo ese pero aparte tenía la tutela de ellas_

 _ **EN LA NOCHE**_

 _Llegaron unos chicos muy guapos según se escuchaba entre las chicas así que Maki la más lanzada hablo_

 _-Maki: _ Sakura, Tomoyo esos chicos son unos bombones_

 _-Sakura: _ tienes razón (agachando la cabeza)_

 _-Maki: _ ya que ustedes no pueden darle una atención adecuada iré yo_

-Tomoyo: _ que te vaya bien con un rostro deprimido

Vieron alejarse a Maki con una gran sonrisa después observaban con bochorno que algún día ellas estarían haciendo lo mismo

-Mina: _ Sakura, Tomoyo dejen de parlotear y a trabajar y ya que están atiendan la mesa 6 y 8

-Tomoyo: _ enseguida vamos

Paso así hasta que crash crash lo último que se vio fue unos vidrios romperse

-Tomoyo: _ Sakura te paso algo

-Sakura: _ estoy bien Tomoyo

Makoto al escuchar ese escándalo fue a ver lo que sucedía pero lo que vio no le gusto

 _\- Makoto:_ estúpidas como fue que hicieron eso , ahora me deben más de lo que debían sus padres si no es porque van a ser subastada al mejor postor y son oro no les pegare pero en cuanto pase las castigare pero por ahora para que aprendan les voy a …..Cuando fue interrumpido (enojado)_

 _-Shaoran: _ que les va hacer a las señorita (deteniendo su brazo en el aire), ¿te acuerdas de mí? (enojado)_

Sakura al igual que Tomoyo esperaban el golpe cuando vieron que este nunca llego si no que vio algo hermoso o más sobre ellas estaba un hombre que resaltaba su cuerpo de tez blanca cabello rebelde y de color achocolatado

 _-Makoto: _ Sr li ¿Cómo ha estado? (Un poco nervioso)_

 _-Shaoran: _ Déjate de idioteces, quiero hablar de negocios contigo, Eriol trae a esas dos muchachas con nosotros_

En ese instante se dieron cuenta que había alguien más UE estaba a su lado un hombre con cabellera negro azulado con una enorme sonrisa pero en sus ojos se podía notar un deje de misterio.

-Tomoyo: _ viste Sakura jamás vi a ese cerdo ponerse tan nervioso delante de nadie (susurrando)

Sakura solo asintió mientras eran llevadas con aquel chico de mirada misteriosa

 _Se fueron rumbo a la oficina de ese viejo que no era gran cosa pero ahora Shaoran tenía en mente algo que hacer_

 _-Makoto: _ dígame lo escucho que negocios quiere conmigo_

 _-Shaoran: _ digamos que usted tiene una deuda y tengo pruebas de eso así q si no quiere que lo meta preso le hare un trato_

 _-Makoto: _ no deberíamos hablarlo con ellas aquí diciendo a la chica de ojos esmeralda y amatista_

 _-Shaoran: _sí que tienen que ver en este trato_

 _-Makoto: _ dígame cual es el trato_

 _-Shaoran: _ tú me debes 1000000 de yenes y supongo que ahora no los tienes te diré algo tú me das a estas dos chicas dame las cosas de ellas y sobre todo su tutoría y quedamos en paz de acuerdo._

 _-Makoto: _ Hará eso solo si le doy a estas chicas. Que beneficio e trae a usted estas chicas_

 _-Shaoran: _ eso no te incumbe solo las quiero y ya me las darás o te fundo en la cárcel (voz firme)_

 _-Makoto: _ bueno pero llevara tiempo esto de darte la tutela así que tendrán que esperar_

 _Eriol que permanecía callado hablo con sus llamadas con sus contactos así que en una hora tendrían listo los papeles que esas muchachas estarían bajo tutela de su primo y de Él sabía lo que haría su primo así que se movió rápidamente_

 _-Shaoran: _ no te preocupes hare que saquen los papeles de la tutoría esta misma noche .Eriol por favor…._

 _Eriol: _ ya estoy en eso Shaoran_

 _Después de un tiempo llego el abogado con dos papeles uno donde el tutor de la señorita Sakura kinomoto estaría bajo el poder no sabían de quien y Tomoyo de no sabían quién pero aunque a regañadientes acepto firmo por que Makoto se libró de la prisión solo por entregar a esas 2 chicas y aparte la deuda había sido cancelada_

 _Eriol cogió a Tomoyo de la mano y la saco de ahí lo mismo hizo Shaoran con Sakura así que se fueron al coche donde estaban_

 _En la limosina Sakura y Tomoyo no sabían que pasarían con ellas pues dos tipos ahora son sus dueños que serán de ellas_

Fin del flash back

Todo iba en silencio en la limosina se notaba que el dinero les sobraba así que nosotras no sabíamos que esperar de nuestros nuevos dueños pero hasta ahora no podíamos quejarnos no nos habían tratado mal hasta el momento

-Shaoran: _ bueno hablemos si mientras llegamos si

-Sakura: _ bueno casi en un susurro

-Eriol: _ buenas noches, mucho gusto soy Eriol Hiragizawa y él es mi primo li Shaoran ustedes

-Tomoyo: _ ella es mi prima Sakura kinomoto y yo Tomoyo Daidouji mucho gusto se animó a decir.

-Sakura: _ Sr li que va a pasar con nosotras ya que usted pago una fortuna por nosotros

-Shaoran: _ pues si ustedes trabajaran para nosotros

Eso asusto mucho a Tomoyo y a Sakura

-Eriol: _ percatándose de la reacción de las muchachas aclaro no harán nada malo

-Shaoran ustedes harán la comida mantendrán limpio el departamento y asistirán algunas reuniones con nosotros

-Tomoyo: _ (aliviada) como diga

-Shaoran: _ tu Tomoyo servirás a mi primo Eriol ya que tu estas bajo su cuidado y tu Sakura a mí ya que estas a mi cuidado alguna objeción

-Sakura: _ Sres. Li, Hiragizawa gracias nos ha salvado de verdad es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por usted

-Tomoyo: _ no sabe cuánto se los agradecemos

-Eriol: _ pueden decirnos Shaoran y Eriol si después de todo conviviremos juntos a partir de ahora

Habían llegado ya al departamento de Shaoran y Eriol se veía acogedor ahora tendrían que acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida

Continuara…

Ohhh he terminado el capítulo espero que les guste este capítulo es de esta semana jajá los capítul están modificados perdonen la molestia recién empiezo como escritora espero q me comprendan cualquier error estaré subiendo cada semana un capitulo aquí les dejo sí. Gracias por animarme y darme sus críticas constructivas.

Los kiere chikynena xoxo


	7. Chapter 6 vida nueva

_**Nueva vida**_

 _El dormitorio de ellos se veía muy acogedor se notaba claramente que casi no pasaban ahí ahora a nosotras se nos ha dado la tarea de hacerlo como un hogar_

 _-_ _Shaoran: _ Bienvenidas a su hogar_

 _-Sakura: _ Díganos que vamos hacer_

 _-Eriol: _ van a limpiar los cuartos hacer desayuno almuerzo merienda_

 _-Tomoyo: _ Ese será nuestro trabajo_

 _-Shaoran: _ Así es_

 _Shaoran y Eriol las condujeron a sus dormitorios y allí fueron donde pasarían la noche_

 _-Tomoyo: _ Sres. Li Hiragizawa puedo pedirle un favor_

 _-Eriol: _ Dime si se puede cumplir lo haremos_

 _-Tomoyo: _ podemos dormir juntas es que tenemos un poco de miedo_

 _-_ _Shaoran: _por supuesto que si pequeñas (con una cara llena de ternura)_

 _Entraron a su habitación no sin antes dar las buenas noches a sus héroes_

 _ **Pov Sakura**_

 _El cuarto al que ingresamos tenía una cama de 2 plazas y media suficientemente cómoda para Tomoyo y yo no sabríamos que hacer si ellos no hubieran llegado debo sentirme afortunada después de todo son unos caballeros o eso espero y junto a la cama había un velador con un armario súper grande un televisor un zapatero en fin._

 _ **Pov Tomoyo**_

 _Era un cuarto bellísimo todo contrastaba se notaba que tenían un exquisito gusto logramos ver que en ese cuarto tenía hasta su propio baño me deje llevar y pensé que era un sueño pero ellos llegaron para salir de esa horrible pesadilla_

 _ **Con Eriol y Shaoran**_

 _-_ _Shaoran: _Eriol mañana tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas_

 _-Eriol: _es verdad las chicas no tienen nada de ropa más que llevan puesta que no están tan cubiertas q digamos_

 _-_ _Shaoran: _mañana compraremos todas las cosas para ellas a por cierto ayúdame sacando los permisos correspondientes para ellas para poder salir del país_

 _-Eriol: _ en eso me encargare mañana temprano mismo primo cuenta con ello máximo en 3 días estaremos en Hong Kong_

 _-_ _Shaoran: _ bueno es hora de descansar_

 _-Eriol: _ tienes razón_

 _Los dos partieron hacia la habitación de las muchachas y vieron como estaban profundamente dormidas y con leve buenas noches de parte de los dos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

 _Sakura y Tomoyo despertaron muy temprano sabían que tenían responsabilidades a que con la batas que habían allí salieron rumbo a la cocina_

 _-Sakura: _ Que haremos de desayuno_

 _-Tomoyo: _ Hoy me encargare yo del desayuno tu encárgate de poner la mesa y las cosas_

 _-Sakura: _ Entonces nos turnaremos para lavar y esas cosas hermana_

 _-Tomoyo: _ Así es_

 _Eriol y Shaoran un aroma delicioso los despertó así que siguieron ese aroma y cuando llegaron vieron a Sakura y a Tomoyo haciendo las cosas_

 _-Eriol: _ huele delicioso verdad primo_

 _-_ _Shaoran: _ es verdad_

 _Tomoyo y Sakura buenos días los señores (con una reverencia)_

 _-_ _Shaoran: _ buenos días y por favor no nos digan así ayer mi primo dijo que podían decirnos por nuestros nombres_

 _-Eriol: _ buenos días es verdad si no es tan difícil y por favor la reverencia tampoco que son nuestras protegidas y desde ahora amigas claro si esta dispuestas a aceptarnos como sus amigos_

 _-Tomoyo: _ entonces gracias Shaoran Eriol por todo_

 _-Sakura: _ de verdad muchas gracias_

 _Se dispusieron a comer el desayuno que eran unos hot cakes con zumo de naranja y si deseaban había leche o te_

 _-_ _Shaoran: _ estuvo delicioso_

 _-Eriol: _ apoyo a mi primo estuvo riquísimo, bueno primero pónganse esto que tenemos que salir_

 _-Sakura a donde iremos_

 _-_ _Shaoran: _ comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos_

 _Se fueron se cambiaron y partieron para el centro comercial_

 _ **En el centro comercial**_

 _Iban de aquí para allá comprando cosas desde ropa íntima hasta blusas faldas pantalones jeans y todo lo que se necesita para eso Tomoyo y Sakura tenían una falda con sus blusas y su respectivos zapatos e incluso pasaron por la sección de maquillaje pues ellas lo iban a necesitar y todo eso les hacía ver hermosas cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde._

 _-_ _Shaoran: _vaya que aprovechamos el tiempo_

 _-Sakura: _ Shaoran Eriol no era falta tanta ropa para comprar con la cuarta parte habría bastado para las dos (sintiéndose culpable)_

 _-Eriol: _ han estado con eso todo el rato siguen insistiendo nos enfadaremos tanto que lloraran durante 3 años sin para (aura siniestra)_

 _-Tomoyo: _ lo sentimos mucho no queríamos enojarlos_

 _-Eriol: _ Así está mejor (volviendo a la normalidad)_

 _ **En el almuerzo**_

 _Fueron a comer en un restaurante que fue realmente delicioso pero era muy cálido y acogedor pasaron charlando y riendo la gente pensaba que era una familia muy feliz pero nadie sabía la pesadilla que vivía las chicas_

 _Habían terminado de comer y estaban pasando por una tienda que vendían cosas de viaje y Shaoran entraron ahí compraron maletas necesitaban meter todas las cosas dentro de nada partirían a Hong Kong_

 _ **En casa**_

 _Llegaron a casa ya entrada la noche así que nuestras queridas chicas se dispusieron hacer la merienda_

 _-Sakura: _ esta vez hago yo la merienda_

 _-Tomoyo: _ yo lavare los platos y pondré la mesa y hare postre_

 _-Sakura: _ Shaoran Eriol ya está lista la comida_

 _-_ _Shaoran: _ vaya que son rápidas_

 _-Tomoyo: _ trabajo en equipo_

 _Así empezaron una charla amena hasta que se fueron rápido a dormir ese día había sido agotador_

 _Continuara…_

 _Yupi otro capítulo más terminado uff pero bueno gracias a todos espero que les guste este fic sii nos leemos en el siguiente episodio_

 _Los kiere chikynena_


	8. Chapter 8 Viaje a Hong Kong

_**Viaje a Hong Kong**_

 _ **Un nuevo día**_

 _Sakura y Tomoyo despertaron muy felices pues realmente ellos eran unas personas increíbles_

 _-Tomoyo: _ Sakura tenemos cosas que hacer_

 _-Sakura: _ es verdad hoy me toca el desayuno_

 _Así que empezaron hacer el desayuno y a poner las mesas todo les había quedado bellísimo y los aromas inundaban la casa_

 _-Shaoran:_ Huele delicioso (susurraba)_

 _Fue guiado por aquel aroma y de nuevo las vieron esperando para su desayuno matutino y seguidamente de Eriol_

 _ **En el comedor**_

 _-Eriol: _ parece que hoy también desayunaremos delicioso_

 _-Shaoran: _ es verdad primo tú lo has dicho_

 _-Tomoyo:_ muchas gracias_

 _-Eriol: _ bueno chicas es hora de partir al trabajo_

 _-Shaoran:_ es verdad aunque primo primero ir a cambiarnos no pensaras ir en ropa de dormir verdad (soltó carcajada)_

 _-Eriol: _ lo había olvidado_

 _Se vistieron muy elegantes Tomoyo y Sakura quedaron asombradas viéndoles ellos se despidieron diciéndole que llegarían en la noche_

 _-Tomoyo: _ Mira a nuestros tutores son guapísimos y caballerosos_

 _-Sakura no digas eso Tomoyo no debemos pensar así que mejor vamos hacer las cosas que tenemos mucho que hacer_

 _Habían pasado la mañana limpiando los cuartos barriendo y un montón de cosas mas hasta que_

 _Ring Ring era el teléfono_

 _-Sakura:_ residencia Li ,Hiragizawa_

 _-Shaoran: _ Sakura necesito que empieces a empacar todas nuestras pertenencias tenemos que viajar_

 _-Sakura: _ a donde irán (con tristeza)_

 _-Shaoran: _ a donde vamos en la noche explicamos por favor Tomoyo y tu encárguense_

 _-Sakura:_ como ordenes (con reverencia aunque hacia reverencia al teléfono como si lo viera por teléfono)_

 _Sakura explico todo los sucedido a Tomoyo y enseguida e pusieron a alistarse para el viaje ya entrada la noche llegaron ellos precian muy cansado_

 _-Shaoran: _ necesito un baño_

 _-Sakura: _ ya está listo el baño puedes ir ahora mismo si le apetece (con respeto)_

 _-Shaoran: _ gracias enseguida ire y no me trates de usted o me enojare tutéame_

 _-Sakura: _ como usted digo como tu digas_

 _-Shaoran:_ Mucho mejor_

 _Mientras tanto Eriol y Tomoyo_

 _Eriol: _ si que fue pesado este día necesito relajarme_

 _-Tomoyo: _ te daré un masaje y luego te ducharas cenara e iras a dormir_

 _-Eriol: _ pero antes debemos hablar con ustedes_

 _Después de hablar con ellos entendieron que ellos no eran de Japón si no que Shaoran nació en Hong Kong y que Eriol nació en Inglaterra pero creció en Hong Kong así que allá es donde debían estar y por eso es que debían irse_

 _Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión así que mañana temprano partirían para allá entonces se fueron a dormir_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

 _Era una hermosa mañana los pájaros cantaban y el sol estaba radiante nuestras amigas y amigos estaban partiendo hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio donde viajarían_

-Shaoran: _ llegamos pero primero vamos a desayunar

-Eriol: _ es verdad no lo hicimos con las prisas

-Sakura: _ _discúlpenos_

 _-Tomoyo: _ De verdad lo sentimos_

 _-Eriol: _ No se preocupen_

-Shaoran:_ ahora si que van a desayunar

Cada quien pidió la comida que deseaba (los dejo a su imaginación) y después de unos momentos llego una mujer que era realmente bella con un cabello rojizo y unas curvas que cualquier hombre se detenía para observarla

-Lía:_ señores Li ,Hiragizawa su avión está listo

-Shaoran:_ gracias Lía como siempre tan eficiente

-Lía: _ es todo un placer atenderlos

-Shaoran:_ ahora vamos a abordar el avión

Cuando Sakura y Tomoyo vieron como esa chica llamada Lía estaba con sus dos benefactores sintieron como una punzada en el pecho

Pov Sakura

Realmente que estás pensando él es tu amigo tu benefactor quien te ha ayudado es obvio siendo un chico apuesto quien no se fijaría en él desde cuando piensas asi Sakura acaso son celos claro que no solo es preocupación de amiga si (en sus pensamientos)

Fin del Pov Sakura

-Shaoran: _ Sakura ¿estás bien?

-Sakura: _ si por que

-Shaoran: _ te quedaste pensativa ya tenemos que irnos

-Sakura: _ si será por q viajare en avión me quede un poco nerviosa

-Shaoran: _ vamos

Todos fueron por el avión y vieron que Lía se acercaba a uno de ellos

Lía:_ joven Hiragizawa por favor me puede ayudar necesito que venga conmigo

-Eriol:_ como no Lia vamos

Pov Tomoyo

Tomoyo vio cómo se alejaba de ella por alguna etraña razón lo quería tener cerca será por que con el se sentía segura y protegida.

Fin del pov de Tomoyo

Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que despegaron y eriol se había ido tomoyo estaba muy preocupada

Aguanten desde cuando me preocupa tanto eriol

Continuara …..

Vaya si que me he tardado en subir jjajaj espero q me perdonen pero ya estoy aquí es q me cogió la inspiración bueno no se desanime chicos y chicas que lo bueno esta por venir ya tengo un montón de ideas espero me sigan porfis dejen reviews quiero saber si les gusta

Los kiere chikynena besitos cósmicos

Alina y Katty : gracias por todo y espero q sigan con mi historia tratare de no defraudarlas en lo que pueda y dare mi mejor esfuerzo


	9. Chapter 9 Propuesta

_Aeropuerto de Hong Kong_

 _Tomoyo y Sakura estaban en Hong Kong se habían dormido a mitad de camino después de todo no habían dormido mucho por los nervios y las prisas de empacar las cosas asi que Shaoran fue a despertar a sus nuevas amigas_

-Shaoran: _ Tomoyo Sakura despierten (mientras la sacudía suavemente y susurraba)

-Tomoyo: _ Shaoran ¿dónde está Eriol?

-Sakura:_ ya llegamos (frotándose los ojos)

-Shaoran: _parece que nos estamos preocupando demasiado (tono burlesco)

-Tomoyo:_ no solo preguntaba (sonrosada)

-Sakura: _ ¿he?(como siempre no se entera de nada)

-Shaoran: _no nada Sakura olvídalo; Eriol se adelantó necesitaba terminar unas cosas con Lía

-Tomoyo: _oh entiendo (entristecida)

 _ **Pov Tomoyo**_

 _Que fue hacer con esa señorita no es justo y a mí me deja sola tan pronto Eriol se olvidó de mi bueno ya no importa yo hare como si nada. (En sus pensamientos)_

 _ **Fin del pov Tomoyo**_

-Shaoran: _ bueno ya llego el chofer suban

-Sakura: _ Tomoyo vámonos

-Tomoyo:_ ah sí amiga vamos (despertando de sus pensamientos)

En el camino rumbo a la casa de ellos de pronto

Ring ring el telefono

-Shaoran: _no puedo creerlo de verdad ok yo lo llamo dígale a mi madre y a miyu que enseguida iremos para allá (colgó el teléfono)

-Sakura:_ pasa algo Shaoran

-Shaoran: _si Sakura señor llévenos al restaurante al que siempre sabemos ir de inmediato

-Chofer:_ como diga joven amo

 _Shaoran empezó a buscar su celular para llamar a su primo_

-Shaoran: _ Eriol necesito que vayas al restaurante de siempre ya sabes

-Eriol:_ ¿Que ha pasado?

-Shaoran: _ solo te diré dos palabras Irean y Miyu

-Eriol:_ enseguida voy para allá primo

 _ **En el restáurate**_

-Shaoran: _ una mesa para cuatro Julieta

-Julieta: _ si señor Li

 _Julieta los guio hasta su mesa se acercó al oído de Shaoran y le susurro cosa que a él le pareció gracioso_

-Shaoran: _señoritas pidan lo que quieran ustedes yo ya vuelvo

-Sakura:_ a dónde vas

-Shaoran: _solo iré a hablar con Julieta de unas cosas enseguida llegara Eriol

-Tomoyo:_ como digas Shaoran

 _ **Pov Sakura**_

 _Si no fuera bastante con esa pelirroja ahora se va con esa rubia y la llama por su nombre si claro Julieta por aquí Julieta por allá ashh me moleta esa tipa_

 _ **Fin pov Sakura**_

-Tomoyo:_ Sakura estas bien

-Sakura:_ a si Tomoyo ordenemos

 _Mientras tanto ellas ordenaban para ellas llegaron Eriol y Shaoran así que ellos ordenaron también_

-Eriol:_ Sakura, Tomoyo necesitamos de su ayuda

-Shaoran: _ si chicas queremos pedirles un favor

-Sakura de que se trata chicos si podemos ayudarlos lo haremos es lo menos que podemos hacer por lo que hicieron por nosotras

-Shaoran: _gracias y tú que dices Tomoyo

-Tomoyo:_ estoy de acuerdo con Sakurita

-Eriol: _ de verdad gracias pequeñas

-Shaoran: _ ahí les va queremos que finjan que son nuestras novias

-Sakura y Tomoyo: _ queeee? (sorprendidas)

-Eriol: _ les explicare al ser los herederos de las industrias navieras y tecnología pues nuestros padres quieren que nos casemos pero para poder invertir esa decisión tenemos que presentar a nuestras novias para no tener ese matrimonio arreglado

 _Sakura:_ es hora de pagar lo que han hecho por nosotras además;matrimonios sin amor sería muy cruel_

 _-Tomoyo: _ estoy de acuerdo_

 _-Eriol y Shaoran entonces tenemos un trato_

 _-Tomoyo y Sakura:_ tenemos un trato_

 _-Shaoran: _ bueno Sakura entonces serás mi prometida se arrodilla quisieras ser mi novia y le mostro un hermoso anillo de diamantes_

 _-Sakura claro que acepto Shaoran_

 _Con Eriol y Tomoyo_

 _-Eriol:_ Querida Tomoyo aceptarías ser mi novia_

 _-Tomoyo:_ acepto Eriol_

 _Sakura y Tomoyo solo querían pagar aunque sea un poco a sus amigos por lo que hicieron por ellas al fin de cuentas que podría pasar después de todo ellas están a gusto con ellos_

 _Continuara ….._

 _Uffff otro capítulo terminado espero que les guste gracias chicas sakura flor_

 _Alina gracias por todo espero no defraudarte_

 _Cargian gracias a ti también espero q les guste mi capitulo_

 _Chicos y chicas de verdad gracias bueno les digo que por ahora estoy llena de cosas que hacer hoy tuve cita con el odontólogo y pues estoy un poco medio mal saben como es el dolor de una muela verdad bueno espero les haya gustado_

 _Por favor no sean malos con la nueva escritora siii prometo que lo hare ma interesante la próxima vez_

 _Besitos cósmicos los quiere chikynena_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_


	10. Chapter 10 Conociéndonos un poco mas

_**Conociéndonos un poco más**_

 _ **Narradora**_

 _Camino a casa en una lujosa limosina donde nuestros protagonistas presentaran formalmente a sus novias iban platicando sobre la familia Li, Hiragizawa._

 _ **Fin de narradora**_

 _-Shaoran: _ Comenzare la historia miren (mostrando una fotografía familiar)_

 _-Sakura: _ wow son toda la familia Li, Hiragizawa_

 _-Eriol: _ Así es pequeña Sakura_

 _-Shaoran: _ Él es nuestro abuelo se llama Leed Li se casó con mi abuela que se llama Serena naturalmente mi abuela tuvo una hija y un hijo mi padre Hien y la madre de Eriol que se llama Miyu li_

 _-Eriol: _ si mi madre se casó con Liam Hiragizawa y de ahí nació mi persona_

 _-Shaoran: _mi padre se casó con Irean Fujiwara y ellas son mis hermanas Fuutie la mayor Faren la que sigue después Shiefa y la ultima de mis hermanas Feimei y luego nací yo._

 _-Tomoyo: _ sí que son numerosos y ellos señalando a los muchachos que estaban a lado de sus hermanas_

 _-Shaoran: _son sus esposos Yosuke, Alan, León, Eliot._

 _-Eriol: _ platíquenos de sus familias si se puede saber no se sientan presionadas_

 _-Tomoyo: _ bueno comenzare nuestro abuelo se llama Arthur Amamia mi mama se llama Sonomi amamia y su prima Nadeshico amamia para resumirlo Nadeshico se casó con su profesor el señor Fujitaka kinomoto la familia no lo acepto así que se fue de casa y tuvo a Sakura, mi mama se cambió de apellido y se puso Daidouji como se habrán dado cuenta nunca supe de mi padre mi mama y el papa de Sakura se enamoraron y se casaron así que somos primas hermanas._

 _-Shaoran: _como fue que terminaron en ese lugar_

 _-Sakura: _ pues Makoto fue un amigo que conoció papa por lo que se entonces tuvieron accidente mi papa le dio a él la tutela creo que no sabía a qué se dedicaba le presto dinero y como no teníamos con que pagar esa deuda pues nos llevó para allá fin de la historia._

 _-Shaoran: __ Bueno ya llegamos les presentaremos a la familia formalmente cariño (guiñándole un ojo)

-Sakura: _ Claro amor (de modo pegajoso)

-Tomoyo: _ parece que empezó la actuación

-Eriol: _ así parece mi Ángel.

Continuara…

Ufff enserio lo siento a mis lectores y a quienes me sigan no me llegaba la inspiración saben a veces llega esos lapsus de que no sabes cómo darle forma a la historia lo borras lo rescribes y eso me sucedió no sabía me quede atascada aparte que me sacaron una muela del juicio tampoco pude los siento de verdad

Lo prometido es deuda este capítulo dedico a ELISA LUCIA gracias y mil gracias espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado espero a mis lectores que también os guste y si algún autor de mis historias favoritas lee mi fic por fas actualicen pronto sus historias estaré esperando

Los kiere chikynena

Besos cósmicos

 _ **Siguiente episodio**_ : Se abre el telón ¿en realidad estamos actuando?


	11. Chapter 11Se abre el telón

_**Se abre el telón ¿en realidad estamos actuando?**_

 _ **Mansión Li, Hiragizawa**_

 _\- Wei: _ amos bienvenidos a casa_

 _-Shaoran: _ muchas gracias Wei_

 _-Eriol: _ Llama a toda la familia que ahora está en casa_

 _-Wei: _ ¿Quiénes son estas jovencitas encantadoras?_

 _-Shaoran: _ pronto lo sabrás por eso quiero reunirlos a todos_

 _Wei se apresuró a reunir a sus patrones pues vio que aquellas jovencitas tenían el anillo de la familia así que fue y mando a los chefs que prepararan comida que iba a ver una reunión_

 _ **En la sala familiar**_

 _Todos esperaban con impaciencia Irean y Miyu hablaban de sus hijos junto con sus esposos hasta que_

 _-Shaoran: _ familia queremos presentarles formalmente a mi novia y futura esposa Sakura kinomoto_

 _-Irean: _ de verdad hijo eso me alegra (feliz)_

 _-Sakura: _ es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes (sonrosada)_

 _-Irean: _ Shaoran es una chica linda y encantadora me agrada tiene mi aprobación (feliz)_

 _-Hien: _ hijo si ellas es la mujer que amas no me opondré_

 _-Miyu:_ tienes una nuera encantadora Irean_

 _En ese momento vieron a otra jovencita muy bella asi que liam pregunto_

 _-Liam:_ y quien esta encantadora jovencita_

 _Eriol que se encontraba feliz de que a su hermano la hayan aceptado a su novia el se dispuso a presentarle_

 _-Eriol: _ esta bella dama que me acompaña es mi novia y futura esposa familia conozcan a Tomoyo Daidouji la mujer que me ha atrapado_

 _-Tomoyo: _ soy Tomoyo Daidouji es un honor poder conocerlos (reverencia)_

 _-Miyu: _ hijo por fi te decidiste a por una muchacha muy buena es encantadora_

 _Y así la familia comenzó a preguntar cómo se habían conocido y quien le propuso a quien._

 _-Irean: _ Wei inicia los preparativos se dará una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de Eriol y Shaoran_

 _-Wei: _ si señora_

 _-Shaoran: _mi amor vamos a la habitación a desempacar_

 _-Sakura: _ claro mi vida_

 _Eriol llevo a Tomoyo a sus habitaciones para que desempacaran_

 _ **Habitación de Eriol y Tomoyo**_

 _-Eriol: _ y dime mi ángel que te pareció mi familia encantadora_

 _-Tomoyo: _ me pareció muy cálida, dime algo vamos a dormir juntos (con cierto temor)_

 _-Eriol: _ así es como nos vamos a casar no hay nada de malo y tranquila no te hare nada que tu no quieras_

 _-Tomoyo: _ gracias por todo Eriol, si no nos hubieses rescatado no sé qué hubiera sido de mí y de Sakurita (con ojos llorosos)_

 _-Eriol: _ tranquila mi ángel si quieres llorar llora todo lo que quieras no eres de piedra_

 _Tomoyo comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido mientras lloraba amargamente Eriol se dedicaba a escucharla mientras la abrazaba_

 _Tomoyo se sentía tan segura en los brazos de Eriol que no quería apartarse de él nunca más así que para ella ayudarlo se dijo así misma que cuando se casara con él se dedicaría a hacerlo feliz_

 _Después de que hubiera llorado toda la noche quedaron dormidos_

 _ **Habitación de Shaoran y Sakura**_

 _-Sakura: _ Shaoran tu familia es encantadora_

 _-Shaoran: _gracias por ayudarnos a mí y a mi primo_

 _-Sakura: _ no te preocupes si nos casamos te prometo que intentare que no sea tedioso y si encuentras a alguien antes del matrimonio avísame yo me iré_

 _-Shaoran: _ eres muy tierna Sakura definitivamente no me equivoque serás perfecta para ser la señora Li_

 _-Sakura._ y el amor Shaoran_

 _-Shaoran: _pues puede que en futuro nos enamorásemos de verdad_

 _-Sakura: _ porque decidiste ayudarnos con ese tipo_

 _-Shaoran: _ me parecías alguien que pedía a gritos por ayuda y sentí ganas de protegerte además nadie se merece algo así como te ocurrió_

 _-Sakura: _ gracias de verdad mi hermana y yo te lo agradecemos mucho_

 _Y así pasaron charlando y conociéndose un poco más anécdotas de la escuela el instituto rieron lloraron y se durmieron el viaje fue agotador_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

 _Tomoyo y Sakura despertaron y fueron a la cocina a preparar un delicioso desayuno para aquella familia que las recibió con tanto cariño_

 _-Sirvienta: _ señoritas no hagan eso por favor que nos pueden regañar_

 _-Tomoyo: _ no te preocupes le diremos que nosotras quisimos hacerlo_

 _-Sakura:_ si no te preocupes_

 _La familia comenzó a despertar y cuando iban directo al comedor todos vieron con asombro que sus nueras estaban sirviendo la comida_

 _-Irean: _ chicas por que dejaron que Sakurita y Tomoyo hagan las cosas_

 _-Sirvienta: _ la tratamos de detener señora pero no nos dejaron_

 _-Sakura: _ discúlpenos pero queríamos agradecerles su amabilidad y quisimos hacerle esto_

 _-Irean: _ gracias Sakurita y Tomoyito son unas dulzuras Shaoran ni Eriol se equivocaron con ustedes_

 _La familia se sentó a comer y todos exclamaban que estaba delicioso hubo una gran variedad de comida pancakes tostadas jugo leche para los que deseaban_

 _Eriol y Shaoran se estaban alistando para ir a trabajar cuando_

 _-Tomoyo:_ amor espera un momento_

 _Todos estaban a la expectativa de que pasaba con la parejita_

 _-Eriol: _ dime mi ángel_

 _-Tomoyo tu corbata esta chueca así está mejor_

 _-Eriol: _ gracias y poco se fue acercando a Tomoyo y se dieron un corto beso en los labios_

 _Todos empezaron a silbar y aplaudir por la escena Tomoyo estaba roja a mas no poder_

 _-Eriol: _ bueno familia que esperaban va ser mi futura esposa_

 _-Miyu: _ están enamorados_

 _-Irean: _ sin remedio_

 _Shaoran al escuchar se fueron a ver qué pasaba_

 _-Sakura: _ mi vida pero al ir tan rápido atrás de su prometido se enredó y se cayo_

 _Toda la familia veía lo que pasaba a esa parejita_

 _-Shaoran: _estas bien mi amor_

 _-Sakura: _ ay si lo siento te iba a decir que olvidabas estos documentos decias que no te podía faltar para la junta_

 _-Shaoran: _ gracias bueno me voy_

 _-Sakura:_ si nos vemos_

 _-Shaoran: _ se me olvida algo más_

 _-Sakura: _que cosa_

 _Y de un momento a otro la beso_

 _-Shaoran: _despedirme de mi dulce y amada prometida_

 _En cuanto termino eso la señora Irean y Miyu comenzaron a halar a Sakura y a Tomoyo al centro comercial para comprar ropa formal para esta noche que será la fiesta de compromiso._

 _Continuara_

 _Otro capítulo más terminado espero le haya gustado lo hice con mucho cariño_

 _Criticas halagos tomatazos dejen reviews si y gracias a todos por sus review me hacen muy feliz saber que les guste seguiré con la historia y pronto hare otra si solo espero que le guste tambien_

 _Besos cósmicos_

 _Los kiere chikynena_


	12. Chapter 12 La fiesta I

_**La fiesta**_

 _ **Centros comerciales**_

 _Estaban de lado a lado buscando el vestido adecuado para sus hijas ya que ellas se lo merecían así buscaban hasta que una boutique Irean exploto de emoción al verlo_

 _-Irean: _ queridas miren este vestido (emocionada)_

 _-Miyu: _ es bello es un color celeste quedaría bien con los ojos de mi nuera (con estrellitas en los ojos)_

 _-Tomoyo: _ si se ve hermoso (con una gota de sudor estilo anime)_

 _-Sakura: _ pruébatelo_

 _Salió Tomoyo con un vestido 4 cm antes de rodillas y con tiritas se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido así que se lo llevarían para la fiesta. (Imagínense como seria)_

 _Buscaban más vestidos faltaba Sakura no encontraban el vestido propicio hasta que lo encontraron_

 _-Miyu: _ miren este vestido_

 _Irean: _ si es hermoso debería llevarlo Sakurita (emocionada)_

 _-Sakura: _ es bellísimo_

 _Fue a probárselo era un vestido negro bien pegadito 4 centímetro más arriba de la rodilla (se los dejo a su imaginación el diseño del vestido si lo se soy un desastre en la moda)_

 _ **Más tarde…**_

 _Se la pasaron viendo zapatos que decidieron que sea de color plateado con tiritas más tarde Miyu propuso ir al salón de belleza_

 _ **Mientras tanto con Shaoran y Eriol**_

 _-Shaoran: _ mira primo parece que todos los medios están invitados a la fiesta de hoy_

 _-Eriol: _ así veo ah por cierto ya tenemos que irnos se nos hará tarde para la fiesta de compromiso._

 _-Shaoran: _ es verdad hoy vendrán mis hermanas con sus esposas_

 _-Eriol: _ pobrecita de mi esposa y mi cuñada parece que no tendrán fácil con los 4 terremotos que se avecina_

 _-Shaoran: _ si tendré que pedir a madre que las controle y a mis cuñados vámonos_

 _Eran ya las 5 de la tarde la fiesta de compromiso comenzaba a las 8 de la noche pero ellos querían volver antes para ver a sus novias_

 _-Shaoran: _ familia ya llegue_

 _-Sirvienta 1:_ Amos las señoras no se encuentran en casa_

 _-Eriol: _ a donde fueron_

 _-Sirvienta 2:_ fueron al centro comercial al spa y al salón de belleza_

 _-Shaoran: _ me temo que llegaran muy tarde_

 _-Liam: _ todas las mujeres de esta casa han desaparecido_

 _-Eriol: _ parece que no las veremos hasta unos minutos antes de la fiesta_

 _Los hombres de la casa comenzaron a alistarse hasta que llegaron las mujeres de la casa todo se fueron a un cuarto en común que era la de la señora LI_

 _ **En el cuarto de la señora Li**_

 _-Irean: _ querido sale de este cuarto_

 _-Hien: _ pero querida_

 _Y entre todos lo sacaron afuera de su propio cuarto en el cuarto se alistaban las mujeres y se ponían bellísimas para esta agradable reunión._

 _ **En la sala**_

 _-Shaoran: _cuanto más tardaran_

 _-Eriol: _ primo sí que tardan_

 _-Hien: _ hijo las mujeres siempre se tardan una eternidad_

 _Mientras esperaban se dieron cuenta que alguien apareció por las escaleras la primera en salir era Miyu_

 _-Liam: _ hoy te ves más hermosa esposa mía (con ojitos brillosos)_

 _-Hien: _ Liam mi esposa está aquí y esta bellísima (ojos enamorados)_

 _-Eriol: _ perdón quien hoy esta radiante y más hermosa no puede estar es mi prometida (feliz)_

 _-Shaoran: _perdonen pero Sakura esta encantadora sexy radiante y más hermosa que nunca_

 _-Tomoyo: _ dejen de pelear que se nos hace tarde_

 _En efecto más tarde estaban en la recepción donde todos esperaban a la expectativa_

 _ **En la recepción**_

 _Llegaron 4 mujeres que azotaron a Tomoyo y a Sakura después de ello comenzó la fiesta y todo el tiempo las parejas estaban sumidos en un dulce vals_

 _Hasta que Hien y Liam interrumpieron_

 _-Hien: _ queridos amigos familia hoy quiero brindar para presentar ante ustedes y la prensa formalmente el compromiso de Shaoran Li y Sakura kinomoto_

 _-Hien: _ aplausos_

 _La gente aplaudía mucho_

 _-Liam: _ queridos amigos familia hoy quiero brindar para presentar ante ustedes y la prensa formalmente el compromiso de Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji_

 _No tardaron la prensa en publicar todos los reporteros sobre el notición del siglo los solteros más ricos y codiciados del país contraerían matrimonio próximamente._

 _Continuara_

 _Uff un capitulo mas terminado díganme que les paece la historia hasta el momento dejen sus reviews siii para animarme si gracias a todos por seguirme y por sus alertas_

 _Espero q sigan mis historias nos leemos en el siguiente episodio_

 _Avance La fiesta parte 2_

 _Voz:_ no puedo creerlo esas niñatas serán millonarias si no fuera por ese estúpido de li que me las arrebato_

 _Voz2 :_ no se preocupe jefe la tendremos a toda costa(risa siniestra)_

 _Besos cósmicos_

 _Los kiere chiky nena_


	13. Chapter 13 La Fiesta Parte 2

_**La fiesta parte 2**_

 _Después de la presentación la prensa estaba tomando fotos a nuestros protagonistas_

 _ **En el salón**_

 _-Animador: damas y caballeros hoy en esta noche tan especial los señores dan inicio al baile_

 _Entonces por todo el salón comenzó a resonar un vals_

 _-Eriol: _ me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo mientras se acercaba a su novia y se reverenciaba_

 _-Tomoyo: _ es un honor mientras se inclinaba_

 _-Shaoran: _ me concede este baile mi vida mientras se inclinaba_

 _-Sakura: _ me encantaría mientras ella sonreía y se inclinaba con reverencia y respeto_

 _Todo estaba hermoso la noche iluminada por la clara luna que con su luz plateada daba vida a ese gran baile lleno de rosas lirios que adornaba el gran salón y poco a poco las personas comenzaron a unirse para bailar con sus respetivas parejas_

 _ **Mientras tanto unas hermosas mujeres llegaban al salón**_

 _-Sayuri: _ hola Shaoran tocándole el hombro a nuestro protagonista ignorando completamente a Sakura_

 _-Shaoran: _ hola mostrándose un poco frio y mordaz_

 _-Sayuri: _ nos presentas_

 _-Shaoran: _ claro por supuesto ella es Sakura kinomoto mi futura esposa y ella es Sayuri Tate_

 _-Sakura: _ un placer señorita Tate_

 _-Sayuri: _ vaya Shaoran tus gustos han disminuido por lo que veo viendo con desprecio a sakura_

 _ **Pov Sakura**_

 _Que se ha creído esta insulsa me está diciendo que soy menos pero me va escuchar_

 _ **Fin de pov Sakura**_

 _-Shaoran:_ en realidad es la mujer más increíble Sayuri más bien diría que mis expectativas se ha elevado_

 _Sakura en ese entonces decidió actuar_

 _-Sakura: _ mi amor creo que la señorita no lo ha dicho con mala intención tal vez se equivocó y quiso decir que tenías bajas expectativas y malos gustos lo dijo de una manera melosa_

 _Esto fue un golpe bajo para Sayuri_

 _-Sayuri: _ bueno Shaoran me voy espero que disfrutes tu noche mientras echaba humo por las orejas_

 _ **Pov Sayuri**_

 _No dejare que esa insulsa y tarada me aleje de Shaoran que se ha creído_

 _ **Fin del pov Sayuri**_

 _Por otro lado se encontraban nuestra querida Tomoyo muy pegados bailando con Eriol nuestro caballero ingles así catalogado por nuestra protagonista_

 _ **Eriol y Tomoyo**_

 _-Tomoyo: _ Sabes Eriol muchas gracias por todo y no sé cómo se llama lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos pero creo q es lo más cercano a la felicidad_

 _-Eriol: _ gracias pequeña_

 _Mientras se acercaba alguien a tocar el hombro de nuestro Eriol_

 _-Nagisa: _ Como estas Eriol desde hace tiempo que no nos vemos_

 _-Eriol: _ es verdad Nagisa tal vez unos cuantos meses pero te presento a mi prometida y futura esposa Tomoyo Daidouji le dijo lo primero con seriedad y después con ternura_

 _-Nagisa: _ un gusto querida con una voz de molestia mientras estrechaba su mano soy Nagisa Mack_

 _-Tomoyo: _ un gusto para ti también señorita mack como ya le dijo mi futuro esposo mi nombre es Tomoyo y estoy feliz de conocer a sus amigos y amigas después de todo seré parte de su familia verdad amor lo dijo de una manera seria pero al último lo dijo con mucho amor_

 _-Eriol: _ si amor si muy pronto serás la señora Hiragizawa_

 _-Tomoyo: _ nada me daría más gusto y en un tiro beso a Eriol y en un tiempo después le dijo te amo amor_

 _Nagisa al verse prácticamente olvidada y dejada de lado se fue de ahí con una inmensa rabia_

 _-Eriol: _ wow no creí que te pondrías así_

 _-Tomoyo: _ observe que su presencia te molestaba y pues decidí actuar para que se fuera mientras pensaba que realmente no fue actuación si no sus propios sentimientos_

 _ **Pov Eriol**_

 _En realidad fue una actuación y yo q pensé que le gustaba aunque fuera solo un poco que triste pero hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que se enamore de mi eso hare_

 _ **Fin del pov Eriol**_

 _Ya era muy tarde así que ya se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir mañana sería un largo día_

 _ **Al siguiente día**_

 _Todos se despertaron muy tarde así que el servicio llamó a sus patrones para servir el almuerzo_

 _Mientras estaban almorzando_

 _El matrimonio li pregunto_

 _-Hien: _ Que tal anoche_

 _-Sakura: _ estupendamente hermosa gracias señor li_

 _-Hien: _ que es eso de señor li llámame padre después de todo serás la esposa de mi hijo_

 _-Sakura:_ Gracias se… pero al ver la cara decidió cambiar y dijo padre_

 _-Hien: _así está mucho mejor_

 _-Irean:_ a mí también debes llamarme así_

 _El matrimonio Hiragizawa también le dijo lo mismo a Tomoyo y ella acepto gustosa_

 _ **En otro lado en Japón específicamente**_

 _En otro lado los medios de comunicación empezaron a hablar_

 _-Reportera:_ muy buenos tardes a todos los televidentes hoy les tenemos una noticia bomba los multimillonarios li y Hiragizawa nos han dado la noticia de que se casaran quienes son las afortunadas pues miren el video que gravamos de la fiesta de compromiso que dieron en honor a su compromiso_

 _-Makoto:_ que no puede ser esas mocosas tendrán mucho dinero_

 _Makoto llamo a una persona para tener un macabro plan. Las traería de vuelta costara lo que costara_

 _-Makoto: _ no puedo creerlo esas niñatas serán millonarias si no fuera por ese estúpido de li que me las arrebato_

 _Voz: _ no se preocupe jefe la tendremos a toda costa (risa siniestra)_

 _Continuara…_

 _Se que muchos han estado esperando mi actualización gracias chicas sé que no tengo perdón realmente me he descuidado un poco de actualizarla pero ya estoy aquí normalmente odio cuando autoras dejan historias a miad y me siento mal jaja pero aquí estoy tratando de darles lo mejor que pueda en esta historia saludos a todos y todas y cada uno de ustedes que me ayudan para seguir adelante espero que puedan ayudarme a seguir si espero q me sigan ayudando_

 _Los kiere chikynena_

 _Besos cosmicos_


End file.
